A love lost in Paris OR IS IT?
by mellowyellow
Summary: Maddie's year of studying in France has come to a close, forcing her to leave behind new friends and a very special someone....OR DOES IT??
1. Prologue

For the record, Bridgete is French, has an accent, and doesn't go to Maddie's college  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs  
  
"Hurry up, Maddie!"  
  
"I'm Coming, I'm coming." Madeline Grey smoothed her black skirt and straightened her green tank top. She walked barefoot across the carpet to answer the door of her penthouse. She opened the door to find her friend, Bridgete (Bridge-eat) looking rather impatient. She glanced skeptically at Maddie's untamed hair and bare feet. " I knew you wouldn't be ready." She said " Ah, shut up" Maddie said, making her way back to her vanity. "I don't even know why I rushed about, TRYING not to BE LATE." " You sound like my mom." Bridgete stuck out her tongue. Then she looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the wall and gasped. " My god Maddie, why didn't you tell me I came out of my house looking like this!" " Like What?" Maddie asked. Her friend looked perfect. She was wearing a long black skirt with a pale blue tube top. She wore a button-down shirt of the same color but left it open. " These shoes don't even match!" She exclaimed, hiking up her skirt to prove her point. "They're fine." "No they are not I'm going up to change them. "And hurry up with the hair" She said, walking towards the door. "I bet everyone's already there." " At least we'll be fashionably late!" She yelled as her friend left. She crossed over to her window to look out at the excellent view of the Eiffel Tower. She was really going to miss France. She had been there for the past year, her last year in college studying art through a scholarship offer from her college. Several other students had gotten the same offer, some even living in the complex. It was December now, but because she took extra classes, she didn't have to wait until the summer. She couldn't wait to get back to Pine Valley (In my fic, PV is in Massachusetts) with her family, but she would miss all of the new friends she had made, especially Bridgete. They had met Maddie's first day in Paris. Her family's penthouse was on the 16th floor, 2 floors up from Maddie's. They were on their way now to a party a schoolmate was hosting to celebrate the end of classes. (Maddie's schoolmates) had become friends of Bridgete's too). Maddie sat down and the vanity and pulled her (mid-back length) curly black hair into a bun, leaving two loose strands in the front as bangs. She slipped into her black shoes, grabbed her jacket and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Maddie and Bridgete got to the party at around ten 'o' clock. They immediately headed for the first familiar face to start their "mixing and mingling"  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Maddie sat down in a chair, exhausted from the 17th dance in a row. Her feet were screaming. She didn't know why all of a sudden everyone wanted to dance with her. She'd accepted every dance (34) to be polite, but she'd only had about three breaks and they'd only lasted about 5minutes. By the 18th in a row, she was tired of being polite. She made her way over to the refreshments table, stepping as lightly as possible. She brought her large plate and glass back to her table. She devoured the food in less than 20 minutes. She would get up and ask someone to dance, but her poor tootsies were screaming bloody murder. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?" Maddie jumped at the male voice. She looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes. She could get lost in those eyes.. A couple of seconds passed, and Maddie realized she was staring. The man looked embarrassed and amused at the same time. She blushed. "Oh, no, you can sit here if you want" "Thanks, I'm Russell Evans " He held out his hand. Maddie took his hand and shook it. A warm, tingly feeling shot up her arm. Russell stared into Maddie's sparkling brown eyes. He could get lost in those eyes.. Maddie was the first to realize they here still holding hands. She dropped his hand and blushed for the second time that night. "Madeline Grey. My friends call me Maddie." "Madeline" He picked up her hand once again and kissed it. Maddie shivered. (And she wasn't cold). "That is a lovely name" "Thank you" "Would you like to dance, Maddie?" Her feet still hurt but she didn't care. "I'd love to" They went to the dance floor. A slow song was just starting up. "My pre-apologies for any downtrodden toes in the near future" "Likewise" Maddie laughed. They were both aware of that oh-so tingly feeling in their bodies as they danced.  
  
After the dance, they decided to get some fresh air. It would give them a chance to talk. They sat on a little bench in the spacious garden out back. They began talking about school. "So, what are you studying here?" Russell asked "Art," Maddie replied. "What about you?" "Medicine" he said. And thus began their (slightly boring) conversation. 1 hour later " I've got two sisters, one a year younger than me and one four years younger than me." Russell said. "I will be returning home to Boston in about a week and a half. "Looks like we live in the same state" said Maddie. "I live in a little city called Pine Valley with my mother, my father, and my big brother, Sammie". "Awesome" Russell said. "Maybe.we could stay in touch?" "I'd like that" Maddie said, smiling. She looked at her watch and frowned slightly. "I should go find my friend now, I leave in about a week and I have some pretty busy days ahead of me." She took a pen and a slip of paper (actually, a gum wrapper) and scribbled down the number to her penthouse and handed it to Russell. "Here's where you could reach me at my pent house" And she hurried off to find Bridgete.  
  
6 DAYS LATER  
  
Maddie looked herself over for about the hundredth time in the mirror. She finally convinced herself that she looked gorgeous in her long lavender dress; her hair flowing freely down her back. She looked over at her packed bags, tears welling up in her eyes. She was leaving tomorrow. Leaving Paris, leaving Bridgete, leaving Russell. A knock sounded on the heavy wood door. With dry eyes and a cheery face, she took the white roses from Russell and put them in a vase. They had agreed to dinner and a movie at her penthouse, so she wouldn't be tired the next morning. They spent the evening yelling at the TV screen and imitating the actors. When the time came for Russell to leave, Maddie felt the tears welling up again. She walked him to the door, and he noticed her eyes. "Don't cry, Maddie" he said, wiping her tears. "We'll see each other again someday, I know it." Liar Maddie thought to herself. She hugged him tight. "I hope so." They broke the sweet embrace and Russell walked to the elevator. Tears flowing freely, Maddie went to get dressed for bed.  
  
A/n: SO? How'd you like it? Do I have a story or not? Be honest. Feel free to give me suggestions about the story. If no one reads/reviews, I wont write more (hint hint) 


	2. Ch 1

A/n: Thank u all 4 the great reviews! Special Thanks to Tuttle and Islamilana  
  
Madeline Grey stepped off of the airplane feeling like crap. Between the turbulence and the hyper 4 year old seated directly behind her kicking her seat for about 10 hours, she was in a pretty shitty mood. She perked up immediately when she spotted the backs of Edmund, Maria, and Samuel Grey at the airport CinnaBon. She ran up to her father and covered his eyes. "Guess who" she said, trying to disguise her voice. Her Mother and her brother gasped. Edmund turned around. His eyes widened when he saw his only daughter standing before him. " Hey, stranger" he said, pulling her into a big bear hug. "Hey yourself, dad" Maddie said, resting her head on her father's shoulder. She pulled away and hugged her brother and mother. "So are you guys just going to stand here all day or are you going to buy me a cinnabon?" Maddie said. Edmund laughed and ordered three cinnamon rolls. 15 minutes later they were piling Maddie's suitcase in the back of Sammie's SUV. "Whoa Sammie, the car's lookin' good" Maddie said, admiring the silver Lexus. Sammie gave a fake sigh and nodded. "I try" Maddie laughed. ************************************************************************ Maddie could hardly contain her excitement as Edmund (don't ask why he's driving Sammie's car) pulled up to Wildwind. As soon as the car stopped, Maddie ran up to the door and knocked with the little "WW" doorknocker. "Maddie" Sammie called. Maddie turned around and just caught the key ring sailing towards her. Maddie opened the door and ran up to her blue and white room. She flopped down on her bed and inhaled the familiar scent. Maddie sighed, content, as she drifted off to sleep with one thought in her head. She was home. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Russell phoned the airport in Paris. "Paris International Airport" Said the bright, cheery voice on the other line. " Id like to purchase a ticket for the first flight out to Boston" Russell said. "Hold on one moment" She put him on hold. Tuning out the crappy elevator music, Russell thought to himself. Ever since he had left Maddie's penthouse, he seemed.empty. He missed her so much. He decided that he would go home to his family to try to fill this emptiness inside of him. He was calling the airport now, trying to get home to his family as soon as possible. "The next flight to Boston is at six o clock tonight." The bright voice said, snapping him out of his reverie. Russell bought the ticket over the phone and hung up. Six o clock. That would give him just enough time to pack.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ 


End file.
